terrariafanideasfandomcom-20200215-history
Achievements
This is a page were you can make your own, custom Achievements. Achievements can both be from Vanilla Terraria or from your own ideas. All achievements need a name and a description. Achievements * Commando - Survive the Military Invasion * Are You Sure About That? - Activate Destructomode * I'm Warning You... - Activate Oof Mode * The Oof God - Beat all bosses in Oof Mode, reached to their ultimate potential, you probably are the Oof God! * The Infinity God - Defeat all bosses in INFINITE DOOM MODE. It's not enough to call you a god! * Kill & Destroy - Beat all bosses in Destructomode, it is not enough to call you a Master, you are the guardian of the Destroyer! * Oofception - Survive the Oof Attack in a Oof Mode world * Protector Oof - Survive the Oof Attack * Moo - Kill Cowthulhu, leader of all cowdom. * British - Craft and obtain the Teanite Saber, the Teanite Pickhammer, the Teanite axe, Teanite Bullets, the Tea Cup Staff, and a full set of Teanite Armour. * Eldritch's Bane - Defeat Steveobrine, a mysterious legend from a long time ago. * BIG MAN BIG MAN BIG MAN - Defeat My Dad, the guy who is going to whip you with a belt. * Celestial Curse - Beat the Celestial Chaos, the great corruption of the Universe. * Horseman Hacker - Defeat the Horsemen Of The Apocalypse, the penultimate non-event boss of Terraria in normal mode. * Just Keep Digging - Obtain an shovel * An Octopus God's sadness- Obtain the Golden Shiv, the soul of a god more powerful than the fabric of reality. * Dying Flames - Defeat R'hodyan, the living ashes of the sea. * Flaming Demise - Defeat Flamurus. * ''The half blood wizard'' - Defeat the Forgotten Beast, the embodiment of sadness and loneliness. * Slayer of the Earth - Defeat Earth Lord, the eerie, deathly, earthen father of Moon Lord. * Moon Lord's Scourge - Defeat the Moon Lord in Expert Mode while upside down. * Terra Blaster ''- Obtain the Crystal of the Earth, the weapon that blasts the terrain. * ''Bon Appetit! - Consume every food item in the game * Copper Crusader - Mine 500 copper ore * Tin Titan - Mine 500 Tin Ore * Magma Master - Scoop up 30 blocks of lava. * Not Dead Yet - ''Survive a Poison Apple * ''Suicide Mission - ''Die 10,000 times * ''Wheee! - Fall to the bottom of the world through unstable blocks in a Rift *''Enter, Tartarus!''- Enter Tartarus (World). *''Cured ''- Kill Patient Zero. *''What Happened In Here?''- Visit the Poyoland for the first time *''Mirror, Mirror''- Use a Magic Mirror or an Ice Mirror. *''A Steely End''- Kill the Wall of Steel. * "Fishy Explorer"- Obtain the Reaver Shark, Sawtooth shark, Swordfish, Purple Clubberfish and Sharkron balloon. * Bomber Anililation - ''Defeat the BTSL-300, the bomber plane that roams the skies of the Destruction. *''All's Fair in Love and War-Use a Flag and activate War Mode. *''Void Master''- Kill the Pit King. *''Enter the Fog''- Enter The Swamp. *''-Void Breaker''- Craft a Void Pickaxe out of the Deepest Metals in the world. *''Breaking The Law ''- Defeat the Law, the personafication of order. *''Falling Forever''- Fall into one of The Voids bottomless pits. *''Juggling Expert''- Have your hotbar full of nine different types of Throwing Weapons. *''Nyan! ''- Obtain Meowmere. *''Glutinous Festival''- Defeat the Harvest Moon for the first time. *''Final Rainbow''- Obtain the Last Prism, the ancient rainbow blaster. *''Too Much Shiny!''- Mine one of the three mysterious ores that spawn in War Mode. * Full Collection- Acquire all the collecters items from a Collecter's crate. *''Waging War''- Kill a War Mode Boss. *''Weirdness Exterminator! ''-/Beat the Gravitational Anomaly event without dying. *''How Does It Work? ''- Acquire S.D.M.G. *''Anti-Gravity''- Defeat Gravitron. *''Calming Storms'' - Defeat the Voidstorm Eel, an armored, scaly serpent that dwells in the deep. *''Man Mode!''- obtain the Minigun. *''Shroom Master''- craft all the items that can be made with Glowing Mushrooms. *''Jawbreaker''- Defeat The World Swallower, the all consuming mouth of The Swamp. *''Immortal''- Defeat every boss in Hardcore. *''Markiplier's Son!''- Use a Green Marker for the first time. *''Cool in Black''- Kill 50 Enemies using The Blackblade *''There is something thin''- Kill Crim *''Traitor''- Murder a Town NPC. *''Mix, Mash, 'n' Match''- Obtain a Vortex Mixer and an Autohammer. *''Memed''- Kill Mr. Skeltal. *''Hacker''- Kill the Firewall *''Electropulse Readings Negative''-/Kill Electrodynamics *''Your Special!''- Use a Specialty Move *''Velocitas Eradico''- Equip a full set of Kineticite Armor *''Insane! - Complete level 1 for Daredevil Quests *''Completely Insane! - Complete level 2 for Daredevil Quests *''Addicited Daredevil! ''- Complete level 3 for Daredevil Quests *''Madlad ''- Complete level 4 for Daredevil Quests *Alright just no... ''- Complete level 5 for Daredevil Quests'' *''Star Fighter - Defeat Staruid, a squid that can make stars. *''I Lava You- Kill a Flow for the first time. *''Ore Collector''- Collect every type of War Mode ore. *''Ghost Buster''- Defeat the six ancient spirits of Terraria. *''Tree Killer''- Defeat Treeokin in battle *''Dragonologist''- defeat the Ghost Drake *''You're Crazy!''- Summon the Elder God *''Terra Mayhem''- kill 150 enemies with the Terra Blade. *''Demonic Combo''- craft a Night's Edge *''Eye Doctor''- Kill the Eye of Cthulhu, the Twins, a demon eye, and Eyezor. *''This looks scary''- Enter the crimson/corruption. *''This will be useful''- Obtain a 100+ damage weapon for the first time *''Overpowered''- Make a True Excalibur or True Night's Edge. *''Expert Worm Slayer''- Defeat the Destroyer of Worlds. *''Save the Forest!''- Use green solution on the crimson/corruption *''Homicidal Maniac''- Kill a Psycho. *''Slimeslayer''- Defeat 10,000 slimes (any kind, but King Slime doesn't count) *''Befriender''- Use a minion staff. *''Plague of moths''- Kill a Mothron. *''I've heard of this in tales...''- Enter R'yleh *''Slimey Victory''- Defeat the Slime Rain(Modified) *''It's Crush Hour''- Kill over 300 enemies with a hammer/hamaxe. *''I though it was an Aprils Fools!''- Defeat the Aquarian Horde. *Join the remaining side - go to The Remains for 5 terraria days *''It was already hard enough! ''- Kill Flying Shark 2.0 and unleash the Mechanical Mayhem. *''What is it wyverns?''- Kill a wyvern for the first time. *''Hello darkness, my old friend''-Defeat the Dreadmaster for the first time *''Bloody Bloodthirst''- Get inflicted with Blood Thirst for the first time. *''Purity's protector'' - Defeat the Eater of Purity *''The desert dune'' - Defeat the Giant Splicer *''Dark, darker, yet darker'' - Defeat the Shadow Player *''An dog's problem'' - Defeat Cerberpus *''Headache'' - Defeat The Mastermind *''Stopping this nightmare'' - Defeat the Eye of Nightmare *''What an chaotic world...'' - Defeat the Guardian of Chaos *''Blazing queens'' - Defeat Cinadron, Keeper of Underworld *''Metal fish in the sea'' - Defeat Fishtron Prime *''Disturbing the Peace ''- Defeat The Peacekeeper. *''Double headache'' - Defeat the Brain Twins *''Ocean's Judgement'' - Defeat Khinsin, Ocean Lord *''This tiara looks familiar - Equip the Moon Tiara Boomerang *''It's the end... or is it? - ''Defeat the Lord of Shadows, Abbadon. *An g''od's end - ''Defeat the Bedravin, the God of Darkness and recieve the Godly Trophy *''I am outta here - ''Jump from a high place and die. *''Warm Blood-''Defeat Pavain *''Major League Fishing - ''Finish 420 quests for the Angler *Cat Scrach Fever-Defeat the Flying Cat *''How Dare You-''Kill Santa *''No way, i can't dig this! ''- Try to mine an ore with an weaker pickaxe as the ore needs. *2spooky4me - Defeat The Crypt Lord For the First Time *Royal Gel - Defeat the Slime Lord *There is still something to do - Use the Godly Trophy and get the Ancient Medallion. *Forgotten death - Defeat the Ancients *Bulb on sword - get the Plantestroyer , the sword of the deadliest flower in the jungle *''I didn't know this even existed until now - Obtain Binoculars from the Eye of Cthulhu. *''When Robots fly...'' Defeat Robot Madness, evil terrorist organization which intends to destroy the Earth. *''Do not take my money'' Found Criminal. *''The zombie on your lawn ''- Survive Zombie Awareness Night *''Genocidal'' -Slay 1000 of a monster *''Saver of Reality'' - Defeat the Black Hole (boss), a collector of the stars during the dark. *''Guardian of Reality'' - Defeat the Black Hole (boss) 5 times. *''A True Pacifist'' - Enable War Mode without killing more than 100 monsters on purpose. *''Neutral Guy'' - Enable War Mode with killing more then 100 monsters on purpose, but at least 10 are not. *''Genocide Is My Middle Name'' - Kill all monsters and enable War Mode. *''Extra Kills'' - Have Genocide Is My Middle Name requirements and defeat all pre-hardmode bosses. *''Lots of Death'' - Have Extra Kills requirements and defeat all hardmode bosses. *''Cleansed the World with Genocide'' - Defeat EVERY BOSS AND MONSTER. This includes War Mode. *No - Die to every boss simulltaneously on Expert Hardcore. *''Time is warping - Defeat The Never Ending Eye. *''Adapt to Survive - Kill The Adaptor. *''The Cake is a Lie'' - Consume a Chocolate Cake. *Back For Revenge - Beet all the bosses in The Fallen Ones Event *M8 of 8 - Have 8 npcs living in a world *Thinking with portals - Shoot a portal gun *''All In The Landing''- Survive a fall with less than 10 Hp *Baby Its Cold Outside- Survive the Winter Event *Overwhelming Lunar Anger! - Defeat Ocram, Lord Of The Failed Machines for the first time. *End of It's Suffering - Defeat Turkor, The Corrupted for the first time. *''Pure Heart ''- Completely remove the Hallow and the Corruption/Crimson from a world when it's in HARD MODE *Eye Hate Myself - Defeat the The Septuplets. *Ultimate Completion - Defeat the Pillars and have your computer melt at the end of the game in Lifeless Mode *Stringslayer - Defeat Terravine or Tarzan *Tarzan - Defeat Tarzan for the first time *Eyyye man! - Defeat Oculord *Truly Lifeless - Defeat every boss at the same time with the 666 buff without any armor, accessories, tools or exploits with a Copper Shortsword on expert mode hardcore with a max of 1hp. If playing with Calamity, the achievement requires Death Mode as well. *Eye Eye Eye Eye Eye Eye Eye Eye Eye Eye Eye Eye Eye - Defeat the Tredectuplets *Experienced Eyekiller - Kill the Tredectuplets while they are superenraged. *Completely Deadly - Kill the Sharkruptor *Foolish Peasant - Kill the Peasant Slime *A True Peasant - Kill the True Peasant Slime *Consume the Consumer - Kill the Consumer of Planetary Bodies *Destroy and Consume - Kill the Consumstroyer *Burning Meteor - Mine Flamarium And Craft Something With It *I Can Fight You With Fire! - Use The Burning Flag *Explosive Surprise! - Blow Up Flamarium With Explosives *Fried Up! -Throw Flamarium Into The Lava *Death - Die *Death Again - Die for the second time *Third's not a Charm - Die for the Third Time *Experienced Deather - Die 100,000 times *Extreme Deather - Die 1,000,000 times *Deleter of Worlds - Uninstall Terraria *Terrible Strategist - Die to a boss on your 50th try *Item Mover - Move an item in your inventory *Chest Opener - Open a chest *Gill Bates - Get a coin for the first time *Insanity Kill - Kill a Green Slime for the first time *Tool Holder - Use a tool or weapon for the first time *Multitasker - Change to a different slot on your inventory bar *Mouser - Move your mouse (If on console, move your joystick) *Unvironmentalist - Chop down 50 trees *You Can't Do It! - Fail to kill any boss after 100 nights ingame. *Ultimate Athlete - Jump for the first time *Complex Task - Kill the Moon Lord with Lazer Machinegun with Spooky armour at 3:34 PM, on the 19th of September 8912 CE. The Avenger Emblem, Shackle, Radar, Pygmy Necklace, Flesh Knuckles and the Topaz Grappling Hook must be equipped as well. *Walker - Move your player in any direction *Superwalker - Move 5 blocks in any direction *Insanewalker - Move 50 blocks in any direction *You Will Never Do It! - Die to any boss 250 times in a row. *Treeman - Walk past a tree *Sword of the Legend - Obtain a Copper Shortsword *Warhammer of the Gods - Obtain a Wooden Hammer *Unbeatable - Obtain a Broken Wooden Hammer *Wallperson - Obtain a wall block *Blockminer - MIne a block *Axer - Swing an axe *Superaxer - Finish swinging your axe *Installer of Worlds - Install Terraria *True Player - Click on the Singleplayer button *Friendly Player - Click on the Multiplayer button *The Achiever - Click on the Achievements button *YriNO - Beat the game for the first time after 10,000 hours of playing *Customizer - Click on the Settings button *Exiter - Click on the Exit button *Non-Player - Have Terraria not installed *A Person - Press the A key *D Person - Press the D key *W Person - Press the W Key *S Person - Press the S Key *Clickerman - Click *Supertasker - Rapidly move your mouse wheel to change items *Truly Deathful - On your 58,983rd attempt, kill every boss in the game on the 15th of August, 9814 CE, with a Platinum Shortsword. *Into The Void - Enter the Depths for the first time. *R'Lyeh? Atlantis? Who knows? - Enter the Aquatic Ruins for the first time. *Master Of Fire - Craft Al Of The Flamarium Items *Terrarian Boss Farmer - Kill All Hardmode Bosses At Once Using Op Weapons *Faceplanted - Fall 5000 Tiles Into the ground *Hasta La Vista, Baby! - Kill All of the Warmode Mechanical Bosses *Blackjack - Kill 21 Black Slimes *Ocean Bottom - Reach the bottom of the ocean *Gotta Start Somewhere - make a 10x10 house *Housecrafter - make a 16x16 house *Luxurious Housemaker - make a 23x23 house *King Of Terraria - Beat All Bosses Of Terraria Without Dying *Flamely Fire - Fire Flamed Arrows At A Friend *Stone Age - Fill Your Inventory with stone blocks *The Floor Is Lava! - Stand On A Platform for 20 minutes *Bronze Age - Fill Your Inventory With Bronze *Iron Age - Fill Your Inventory With Iron *Lava Waterfall - Make A 20 Tile Lavafall *''THAT’S ENOUGH! ''- Defeat the Phantom EX, you should get some rest now. *Resurrection, Then Destruction - Defeat the Revived Cultist, the remains of the Lunatic Cultist. *Skyware Warfare! - Obtain a Cloud Smite Shotgun from fishing in a sky lake during Skymode. *Skilled Fighter - Defeat Esgeurd. *Skilled Master - Defeat Esgeurd in expert mode. *Skilled Grinder - Defeat Esgeurd in master mode *Skilled God - Kill one of Esgeurd's Doppelgangers *:_: - Kill 50 of Esgeurd's Doppelgangers *"_" - Defeat Esgeurd before defeating The Forgotten Beast *€×#w6;_+_;£{2°>•|1{81○♤♤9♤~■●•▪□ - Defeat 50 of Esgeurd's Doppelgangers *Mastery - Get Every Esgeurd Related Achievement *Biome Overlord - Defeat Bio-me in all of it's forms. *Dimension Traveler - Discover Alternia, An Alternate World Where Everything Is Reversed. *Living Guillotine - Defeat The Void King, Ruler Of The Alternia Void And Master Of Shadows *Bully Beater - Defeat Rodrigo, A Person Who Was Bullied As A Boy And Turned Evil By The Savage World *Defeating Them First - Complete The Boss Rush Mark I *Phantom Robber - Complete The Boss Rush Mark II *Gobble Gobble - Complete Thanksgiving Revolution *Your Sins Crawl on Your Back - Get a Helpless Soul (Note: You will only get the achievement if you get it from a NPC.) *Aye, Eye, Aye! - Kill every eye boss *OG Guidey - Have the same Guide NPC since the beginning of Hardmode. *Twenty-First Century - Obtain a Cell Phone. *Subspace Teleportation - Use a teleporter to transport yourself from one end of the map to the other. *Close Call - Defeat the Wall of Flesh 30 or less tiles away from the edge of the underworld. *Deja Vu - Spawn into 2 worlds with the same seed in a row. *All For One and One For All - Beat the game using only 1 (replaceable) weapon. *Sweaty Saddle - Complete the game riding only one mount that you must not unequip. *Winter War Flashbacks - Defeat any boss using only Molotov Cocktails. *''The snowy start - Defeat the Snow King, the ruler of the Taiga. *''The eyetacle - ''Defeat the Duo, the eyes of hell. *''Shadows rule! -'' Defeat the Wall of Shadows, a hellish creation of the Moon Lord and the core of the world. *''It's just a optical illusion. Why do you have to be numb? -'' Defeat the Mastermind, the son of Brain of Cthulhu and the nemesis of penguins. *''Plants versus Zombies, literally -'' Defeat 100 zombies with a Pea Shot. *''Plants versus Zombies, literally: It's about more - ''Defeat 1,000 zombies with a Sun Blaster in the Time Dimension. *''Plants versus Zombies, literally: Hellish Warfare - ''Defeat 5,000 zombies with Cacti Grenades in the Underworld. *''Multiverse? Nah. Planet? Nah. Some Land? Yeah! - ''Defeat the Wall of Steel MK-II, the mechanical mayhem of the hell. *''Bona Fett -'' Defeat the Skeletron Prime MK-II, a secret terrarian weapon used on the Wall of Steel, that failed. *''Is this a Star Wars reference? - ''Obtain the Lightsaber. *''Eye Pong - ''Defeat the Triplets (Marthoon's Version), some kind of robots connected to each other. Don't ask me why. *''Wasted - ''Defeat the Destroyer of Worlds, the name stands for itself. *''Cheating Machine -'' Kill the Destroyer of Worlds with the Machine Melter and Time Stop Spell. If you did it, you are truly a cheater *''Scientist - ''Defeat the Core of Mechanisms, the core of all Mechanisms. *''Duke Armageddon - ''Defeat the Duke Roboron Prime, a mechanical fish...? *''Plants versus Humans - ''Defeat the CoreTerra, the true multikiller. *''Are you sure about goleem? - ''Defeat the Goleem, a random totem of some artificial tribe. '' *''Will you bee the protector of this hive? - Defeat the Honeykeeper, the giant robot bee that likes oil. *''Phantom Crown Ruby - ''Defeat the Mechanical Slime. The name stands for itself. *''I'll pretend that didn't happen - ''Start the Extreme Mode. *''Are you sure about that - ''Defeat the Celestial Guardians *''Mama mia - ''Use the complete Plumber Armor Set. *''B o r k - ''Use the complete Hunter Dog Armor Set. *''Well that escalated quickly - ''Use the complete Skeleton Armor Set. *''Ballad of Gales - ''Use the complete Hero's Armor Set *''It has only just started. - ''Defeat the Bogatur Master and the Hallowed Knight. *''As cold as space - ''Defeat the Cryo. *''A Bird that makes things balanced as they should be - ''Defeat the Phoenix. *''The hero of wind - ''Gather the Wind Waker while wearing the Hero's Armor. *''Super Smash Wars - ''Buy the DLC for the Super Smash Bros. for Wii U and play as Link Skywaker, Mario Solo or C3PROB at least once *''Oh yeah here we go again - ''Make the Super Smash Wars: The Complete Original Trilogy Disk *''This is amazing - ''Defeat the Solarius *''Sunned - ''Defeat the Solar Cultist *''Master of Terraria - ''Defeat the Sun lord (Marthoon's Version) *''Oh well you are not - ''Defeat the Earth Lord (Marthoon's Version) *''Now we are talking - ''Defeat the Elemental Cultist *''I sawed your coins in half! ''- Fall victim to a nasty boulder *''Worth it! ''- Collect every item in the game in a single world beside the Multiplayer exclusives and counterparts *''Blazing through the game! ''- Enter War Mode 0 to 10 in-game days after entering hardmode Trivia * The achievement Commando is named after one of the achievements in Metro: Last Light and can be an reference to Borderlands 2 * The achievement Just Keep Digging is an reference to Finding Nemo * The achievement ''The half blood wizard ''is a reference to Harry Potter. * The achievement ''Slayer of the Earth ''is a reference to the name of the crossword tracker "Slayer of the Minotaur". *The achievement ''Mirror, Mirror is a reference to the fairy tale Snow White. *The achievement Dark, darker, yet darker ''is an reference to the Undertale Gaster's Theme Remix with the same name. *The achievement ''All's Fair in Love and War is a reference to the famous quote said by John Lyly. *The achievement Nyan! is a reference to the famous video and browser game, Nyan Cat, which stars a cat with the body of a pop-tart. *The achievement Electropulse Readings Negative is a reference to Transformers. *Velocitas Eradico is Latin for "I, who am speed, eradicate," the motto for a new US Navy railgun program. *The achievement I have a bad feeling about this... is a reference to clone troopers from Star Wars the Clone Wars. *The achievement Hey, lil' friend! is a reference to the crazy squid from Beached Az. *The achievement I though it was an Aprils Fools! ''is a reference to Aquarian Horde,Aprils Fools joke by Relogic. *The achievement What is it wyverns is a reference to the Skyrim quote what is it dragons. *The achievement ''I am outta here ''is a reference to the 3 minute easter egg of Sonic CD. *The achievement ''Major League Fishing ''is a reference to MLG - Major League Gaming. The requirement for the achievement (420 quests) is also a reference to how people associate 420 with being MLG. *''Cat Scratch Fever ''is a direct reference to the song. *No way, i can't dig this is an reference to Doctor Eggman's Quote in Sonic Adventure "No way, I can't believe this!" *2spooky4me Is a reference to the spooky scary skeleton meme. *The Achievement ''That Zombie on your lawn ''is a reference to Plants Vs Zombies. *The Achievement "Baby Its Cold Outside" is a reference to a song of the same name. *The Acheivement "'Madlad'''" is a reference to a subreddit series with the same name for people who do insane stuff. *The achievement "Into The Void" is a reference to the name of the 4th layer for the Abyss in the Calamity Mod for Terraria. *The achievement "R'lyeh? Atlantis? Who knows?" is a reference to the different ways Inferno Gear and NoHaxJustXMod viewed the Aquatic Ruins. *The achievement "Supertasker" is a reference to Vsauce's video on Supertasks. *The achievement "Hasta La Vista, Baby!" Is A Famous Line From Terminator *The Achievement "Living Guillotine" References The Fact That Hated Kings Had Thier Head Chopped Off By A Guillotine *The Achievement "Your Sins Crawl on Your Back" is a Reference to Sans fight from UNDERTALE *The achievement "All For One and One For All" is a reference to the Three Musketeers' cheer. *The achivement "Winter War Flashbacks" is named due to the fact that the Finnish army used and produced Molotov Cocktails as improvised hand grenades to take down infantry or tanks during the Winter War against the U.S.S.R. *"Link Skywaker, Wind Waker, Ballad of Gales, The Hero of the Wind" are all references to The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker. *Everything described in "Super Smash Wars" is actually a reference to an underrated series, a masterpiece of animation created by James Farr. Category:Vanilla Terraria Category:Gameplay Category:Community Ideas Category:Progression